


Go Back To Sleep, Pet.

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: You awaken without your Papa by your side. A wonderfully self indulgent mid night oral from Papa IV.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Go Back To Sleep, Pet.

You roll over bed, hand searching for the man that is always at your side. When your fingertips come into contact with only the sheets, you sit up.

“Papa?” In the next room you hear his leather chair creak as he stands and comes back to entrance of your shared bedroom. The sheet slips off of your nude shoulders as you sit up, allowing it to pool in your lap. “Where were you?”

“Dove, I’m sorry. I was doing financial works. The abbey, yes? We need repairs. I didn’t think you would notice.” Copia comes towards you and climbs onto the bed. He’s in his nice boxers and a white t shirt, and the glow of the moon from the large glass window illuminates his frame nicely.

“I got cold, and I missed you,” you say, laying back down onto your pillow. Somehow, even though the pillow has been yours for some time, it still manages to smell of him- incense and sandalwood. You nuzzle back into the warmth of it as he lays gently beside you, his hand instantly going to your hip.

“You should go back to sleep. I’ll be up for a little while. The Third severely screwed over these numbers.” You smile and reach out to him, pushing a damp lock of hair away from his face. He must have showered while you slept, as his Papal paint was washed away and his mustache was neatly trimmed up.

“Stay with me a while before you go back to it, then?” At your question, Copia nods his assent and tucks his chin into the hollow below your collar bone and huffs a breath of mock irritation up at you. You crinkle your nose at the scent of coffee on his breath.

“Fine, little dove. Maybe I can help you sleep.” The hand on your waist comes up to turn your face to his. His lips brush yours- hinting at the barest whisper of a kiss. “I haven’t tasted you in ages, you know.” You nod softly, lips pressing against his to fully seal the kiss. He was right- it had been some time since he had had the freedom to savor the taste of you. He was always busy with Chapel business.

Copia deepens the kiss as he moves the sheets fully away from your body, his hand that once held your cheek beginning to roam farther down your body. At a soft pleasured sigh from you he moves his hand back up, lightly tracing circles around your nipples. He finally breaks the kiss only to drag his lips past your ear (pausing to nibble your lobe) and down to your neck.

“Please…” The soft plead is past your lips before you can restrain it, and you feel Copia smile against your neck. His hand works its way down to the waist band of your underwear and teases there, finger rubbing across the sensitive skin.

“You know, little one, I do not have long before these papers cry out to me to be finished. I expect you’ll return the favor another time, yes?” You nod softly as his hand finally dips below the waist band and touches you, silky soft and cool to your burning lust. It’s been months and he still ignites this fire inside of you; he still makes heat coil around you that snaps like a rubber band as you ride the wave of pleasure he causes.

So deep in your thoughts are you that you don’t notice your panties already tossed to the floor. You snap back to focus when his finger touches you softly, spreading the moisture across your lips. Copia presses one more kiss against your neck, almost chaste, before sliding down the bed to position himself between your legs. He nudges your legs all the way apart, putting one of your knees over his shoulder before taking a long slow lick.

“Papa-” You bite your lip to keep from moaning loudly, noting the open window with what remains of your conscious mind. Copia’s white eye twinkles up at you, shining with a barely contained lust.

“Tell your Papa what you want, my dove.” He thumbs at your clit softly as his tongue laps lazily at your entrance. Your hands go down to his head and press him gently into you as you keen with need. He picks up on your urgency and slides his tongue into you, applying more pressure on your clit with his thumb. This continues for what feels like both forever and one second before he lifts his head to look at you, his chin wet.

He was enthralling like this- eyes ablaze with lust, tongue darting out to taste you off of his lips, shoulders heaving in long deep breaths. His hands, wickedly deft, replaced his tongue in due time twisting and plunging into you. Your hands twisted into the pillow above your head as your hips rose and fell, attempting to bring yourself closer to the peak.

“So delicate like this…so bewitching,” he says, leaning back in to lick you. He removes his hand from your clit and you whine at the loss before his mouth closes over it and sucks softly. His now free hand travels up your body to clamp around your nipple, spreading your own slick across it. 

“Papa, please!” You beg him with your high breathy moans, the yearning for climax growing stronger in your belly. You can feel the flutters that signal that you’re close and your hand reaches down and tightens in his hair. Copia laughs softly, the small vibrations combined with the twisting of his hand against that small spot inside of you have you rising and cresting the wave of your orgasm as you cry out, hips bucking against him.

His hands anchor you down until he has eked every bit of your climax out of you. Only then does he release your body and sit up, licking his lips lewdly. You throw an arm over your eyes, breathing heavily and bringing your knees up.

“Oh my God.”

“Not him, dove. Just your Papa, yes?” Copia laughs and you feel yourself blushing slightly. His hands grip the outside of your thighs and squeeze softly as he presses a kiss to your knee- the only part he can really reach. 

“I’ll be here when you’re done with your paper work, Papa.” You move your arm and look up at him. His eyes are twinkling with mirth and something else. He nods at you and helps you back under the covers, tucking you in gently.

“I’ll be in as soon as I can.”


End file.
